big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spyroclub1's Adventure
(This story is in a separate universe with all other stories. This is not connected to the Comment Ninja's.) We got Joe Moraliste, the Comment Ninjas, I now want to write a story myself! Please do not edit this story until I grant you permission, if you want permission then please ask. Also, your welcome Swasimcool for adding another story to the wiki! I know your gonna say there is too many! People with permission # Spyroclub1 # Swasimcool/Swayamplayz # Neptune_Ninja_Comics # GiantNate91 (Grammar Police) Chapter 1: Beginning of an End Spyroclub1 was just minding his own buisness in the comic world in his comic apartment in the Big Nate Comment Section Universe. The landlord kept yelling at him to pay rent, Spyroclub1 kept saying he would then getting kicked out and he moved on to a new apartment. Its a busy life, but hey, what can ya do when your broke? Suddenly a owl flew in with a note clipped to its beak. Spyroclub1 took the letter and read it. Hey,Spyroclub1. Its your pal, Neptune. Some trouble is happening in the Big Nate Comment Section and you need to come. I can't say too much for fear of this letter getting taken along the way. Just come here as quickly as you can. P.S. You can keep the owl. Spyroclub1 was glad he would see his old friend Neptune again, but he didn't like the sound of the trouble. He leaped out the window as quickly as he could and headed to the Comment Section. After the wars, it was peaceful for too long, It was just too quiet after that. He always knew something was up, and he was going to see what it was. Chapter 2: Chaos in the Comments Spyroclub1 went to visit his friend Neptune when suddenly his owl stopped him and was hooing loudly. Spyroclub1 wondered what was going on when a bullet flew past in the direction where he was going to go. This wasn't any normal owl, this was a defense owl! Spyroclub1 went to see who almost shot him when no one was there. Strange, they just vanished from thin air. When Spyroclub1 went farther he spotted Neptune off in the distance having a phaser battle. He ran over to him and Neptune threw a phaser at him to help him in battle. The enemy could not defend himself against two people at once and they were able to defeat him, but he just vanished when the phaser bullet hit him. "What happened?" asked Spyroclub1. "The phasers are what the mods used to ban people, except the pollers stole them" explained Neptune. "But they've been quiet for so long!" said Spyroclub1. "Exactly," Neptune said. "They've been planning there big move all this time and we haven't even noticed. Martysay's is behind it al- LOOK OUT!" Neptune yelled. Spyroclub1 just narrowly avoided the phaser bullet about to hit him. "Lets go inside, its much safer there," Neptune said. Spyroclub1 agreed and they went into a 2 floor log cabin with a hammock outside and a fireplace inside. "This is the place where all the anti-pollers go to stay and plan out what we're going to do during this crisis," explained Neptune. Swayamplayz was standing guard behind the front door. "Where are the others?" Asked Spyroclub1 "In bed, I'd assume. Its getting rather late, want me to show you to your room?" asked Neptune. "Ok, but whats Swayam doing at this time?" asked Spyroclub1. "It's his turn to stand guard for the night, there are enemies lurking everywhere, we can be ambushed at any time, but c'mon. In the morning we can continuing planning our attack, see the daily Big Nate comic, and try to recruit some other members. I'll show you to your room and we can worry about all this stuff in the morning," Neptune said. Chapter 3: The Team "Rise and shine, Spy. Its time for the morning. The gang's downstairs for planning," said Neptune. "Neptune? Its 5 in the morning..." Spyroclub1 interjected. "Which is why we gotta get a lot done today. Its so late. We don't know when the enemies will found out where we are, when they do, I-I don't know what'd we do," explained Neptune. Spyroclub1 groaned and got up, just then CheezDoodle51 walked in the room. "Hey Neptune, sorry about that, when you said we had a new commentor I got excited since we don't usually get them, ah where are my manners? Spyroclub1, welcome onboard, I'm CheezDoodle51, though you can just call me CheezDoodle," said CheezDoodle. Him and Spyroclub1 shaked hands. "Oh, and how did you know my name?" asked Spyroclub1. CheezDoodle just shrugged. "I just know a lot of things," he said. "C'mon, lemme show you the team," Neptune said. Spyroclub1, Neptune and CheezDoodle walked downstairs to a big group of people. Neptune started saying who everyone was. "We got Yoda," "Hey." "GiantNate91." "Sup." "FlipNote19." "Yo." "MintCrepe." "Heya." "LordNour." "Hey Spyro." "Henry Hudso-" "Wait a second, why is he here?" asked Spyroclub1. "Because I’m part of the team, genius. I don't wanna get banned either. Also, second,” said Henry Hudson. Him and Spyroclub1 eyed eachother. "Something you'd like to share with us, Spyro?" asked Neptune, raising an eyebrow. "What? Oh no, no its nothing," said Spyroclub1 "Anyways, we got Spacepuppy," "Mmhmm," "And Crossdoggo," "Whatever." "Well that's the team, now we just gotta put our difference's aside and get to work," said Neptune, eyeing Spyroclub1 and Henry. "Say, Spyroclub1 and Henry Hudson, why don't you two shake hands?" asked Neptune. "What?" "Nuh uh." "Well, I mean, after all, we ''are ''a team," Neptune said. Spyro and Henry both shook hands then quickly retreated. Spyroclub1 had enough and wandered off to a different group. He saw Swayam and LourdNour and sat with them. "Hey Spyro," LordNour said. "Hello, I just wanted to know something," Spyroclub1 explained. "Go on," said Swayam. "Its just that, do we really have a plan?" asked Spyroclub1. "Well..." said Swayam. "Not really," interjected LourdNour. Spyroclub1 sighed and looked up to find Neptune and CheezDoodle in the corner deep in conversation. "What are they doing?" asked Spyroclub1. "Hm? Oh, them? They're pretty much best friends, you can never pull them apart, they're always together," explained LourdNour. "Yeah, suspicious, I wonder what they're talking about," said Swayam. ”Well, I just accidentally poked my finger in the stupid fire“, groaned GiantNate, stumbling up behind them. "Ok, gang. Socializing hour is up. It's time to do some planning," said Neptune. Chapter 4: The Plan Category:Stories Category:Short Stories Category:Wiki Page Category:Wiki page Category:Wiki PAge Category:Epic Stories Category:Epic stories Category:GCS Stories